disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1979
]] ]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January - ''Take Down *February 9 - The North Avenue Irregulars *April 13 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks (re-issue) *June 8 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (re-issue) *June 29 - The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again *July 6 - The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (Bismarck, North Dakota) *July 27 - Unidentified Flying Oddball *September 28 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *December 20 - The Black Hole (premiere) *December 21 - The Black Hole Shorts *May 1 - Understanding Alcohol Use and Abuse *September - The Footloose Fox Character debuts *December 20 - Hans Reinhardt, Dan Holland, Charlie Pizer, Kate McCrae, Harry Booth, S.T.A.R., V.I.N.CENT, B.O.B., Maximilian, Sentry Robots, Humanoids Theme parks *August 14 - Sherrill Anne Hoffman slips into a coma after riding Space Mountain. *September 2 - Big Thunder Mountain Railroad opens at Disneyland. *October 1 - Groundbreaking begins on EPCOT Center. Albums *''Mickey Mouse Disco'' *''Disney Children's Favorite Songs 1'' *''Disney Children's Favorite Songs 2'' People Births *January 6 - Cristela Alonzo (comedian, actress, screenwriter, and producer) *January 25 - Christine Lakin (actress) *January 26 - Sara Rue (actress) *February 5 - Gil McKinney (actor) *February 7 - Cerina Vincent (actress) *February 8 - Josh Keaton (actor, voice actor, singer, and music producer) *February 11 - Brandy Norwood (actress and singer) *February 21 **Tituss Burgess (actor and singer) **Jennifer Love Hewitt (actress, producer, author, television director, and singer-songwriter) **Jordan Peele (actor, comedian, writer, director, and producer) *March 5 - Riki Lindhome (actress, voice actress, comedian, and musician) *March 9 - Oscar Isaac (actor and singer) *March 10 - Danny Pudi (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *March 14 - Chris Klein (actor and comedian) *March 19 - Dan Fogelman (producer, screenwriter, and director) *March 24 - Lake Bell (actress, director, and screenwriter) *March 25 - Lee Pace (actor) *April 4 - Natasha Lyonne (actress) *April 12 **Claire Danes (actress and producer) **Jennifer Morrison (actress, model, and film producer) *April 15 - Luke Evans (actor and singer) *April 19 - Kate Hudson (actress) *April 21 - James McAvoy (actor and voice actor) *April 22 - Laura Williams (actress and singer) *April 23 - Jaime King (actress and model) *May 4 - Lance Bass (singer, actor, and voice actor) *May 9 - Rosario Dawson (actress, voice actress, singer, and writer) *May 26 - Elisabeth Harnois (actress) *May 28 - Nonso Anozie (actor) *June 5 - Pete Wentz (bassist) *June 20 - Julie Fowlis (singer and broadcaster) *June 21 - Chris Pratt (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 24 - Mindy Kaling (actress, voice actress, comedian, director, producer, author, and writer) *June 25 - Busy Philipps (actress and voice actress) *July 14 - Scott Porter (actor) *July 15 - Laura Benanti (actress, voice actress, and singer) *July 18 - Jason Weaver (actor, voice actor, and singer) *August 3 - Evangeline Lilly (actress and spokesperson) *August 10 - JoAnna Garcia (actress and voice actress) *August 23 - Clare Grant (actress, voice actress, producer, model, and singer) *August 27 - Aaron Paul (actor and voice actor) *September 9 - Nikki DeLoach (actress and singer) *September 15 - Amy Davidson (actress) *September 18 - Alison Lohman (actress and voice actress) *September 23 - Laura Dickinson (actress, voice actress, and singer) *September 24 - Erin Chambers (actress and voice actress) *September 28 - Anndi McAfee (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 4 - Rachael Leigh Cook (actress, model, voice artist, and producer) *October 7 - Shawn Ashmore (actor) *October 9 - Chris O'Dowd (actor and voice actor) *October 10 - Mýa (singer, songwriter, and actress) *October 20 - John Krasinski (actor, voice actor, comedian, film director, and writer) *November 5 - Romi Dames (actress and voice actress) *November 28 - Daniel Henney (actor, voice actor, and model) *December 5 - Nick Stahl (actor) *December 7 - Eric Bauza (voice actor and animation artist) *December 11 - Rider Strong (actor, voice actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *December 12 - Sandro Corsaro (animator, writer, storyboard artist, and producer) *December 28 - André Holland (actor) *December 29 - Diego Luna (actor, producer, and director) *December 30 - Catherine Taber (actress and voice actress) Deaths *January 5 - Billy Bletcher (voice actor) *January 27 - Dick Wesson (announcer) *April 1 - Barbara Luddy (actress and voice actress) *April 6 - Norman Tokar (director) *May 29 - Mary Pickford (Canadian-American motion picture actress, co-founder of the film studio United Artists and one of the original 36 founders of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) *July 2 - Anthony Eustrel (actor) *September 12 - Les Clark (animator) *November 30 - Dick Huemer (animator) Artists joined *Tim Burton - Director for The Nightmare Before Christmas, James and the Giant Peach, and Alice in Wonderland. *John Lasseter - Current CEO for Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios and Disneytoon Studios. Has directed films such as Toy Story, A Bug's Life, and Cars. *Mike Gabriel - Director/Animator on Oliver & Company, The Rescuers Down Under, and Pocahontas. *Doug Krohn - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and Tarzan. *Jay Jackson - Animator for The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Tarzan, and Treasure Planet. *Shawn Keller - Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Michael Cedeno - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Hendel Butoy - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective, and Oliver & Company and Director on The Rescuers Down Under. *Cyndee Whitney - Animator on The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company, and The Little Mermaid. *Patricia Peraza - Effects Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Don Paul - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and Pocahontas. *Guy Vasilovich - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Kathleen Swain - Background Designer on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Gilda Palinginis - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Joe Lanzisero - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Fujiko Miller - Assistant Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Bill Berg - Lead Key Assistant on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Jane Baer - Assistant Animator on Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Cofounder of Baer Animation Studios and spouse of animator Dale Baer. *Rusty Stoll - Assistant Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mulan, and Lilo & Stitch. nl:1979 Category:Years in Disney history